Where are Luke and Emma?
by kittyhere
Summary: When Luke and Emma go missing, what can anyone do to find them? Warnings: Violence Better than it sounds! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chpt. 1_**

"LUKE!" Emma screeched. Luke ran down the grand staircase, laughing as Emma followed him down. Jessie whipped out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she cried. Her question was answered when she saw Emma. Emma's hair seemed to be plastered to her head with sticky syrup. "I'll _tell_ you what happened!" cried Emma. "Luke put syrup in my conditioner! Now it will be totes un-moisturized!" Jessie turned to Luke, frowning at the laughing boy. "Luke, apologize!" she ordered sternly. Crossing his fingers, Luke sighed out a sorry to Emma, and turned to Jessie almost straight after. "I'm going to the park! See ya!" He sprinted to the elevator, but turned back with a groan when Jessie told Emma to wash her hair and go with him. "WHAT? Why?" whined Emma. "Because you two need some serious sibling bonding time. Now go get ready, Emma!" Emma stomped up the stairs. She was _not _happy.

At the park, Luke showed off his dance moves, while Emma texted everyone she knew about her unfair situation. After an hour, which seemed plenty of time to Emma, she walked over and started to drag Luke back home. Grumbling, Luke followed, but stopped at a alleyway corner, saying that it was a shortcut he had used to get home many times. Emma raised her eyebrows. The alley was dark and dirty and overall creepy. "No way!" she said, backing up. Luke shrugged, and began to walk down the alley. Emma followed. "I said NO, Luke! Didn't you hear me?" Luke ignored her and continued to walk. Resigning herself to the situation, Emma followed her brother. Luke suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" he hissed. "Hear what?" snapped Emma. Suddenly, there was a rustle, and Luke whispered, "That!"

A man was suddenly in front of them. Emma shrieked, and Luke, annoying as he was, made a rare brave move in placing himself in front of the man, hiding Emma behind him. The man smiled. This would be too easy.

Jessie checked the clock. Luke and Emma had been gone for nearly four hours. Knowing Emma and Luke, they should have had a fight and been home by now. At the least, Emma would be home. She was filming a Kitty Couture video tonight, and usually needed a while to get ready. Either way, Jessie wanted them home. She quickly dialed Emma's number, but was met with a confusing message on the other end of the line. A cool, automated female voice spoke. "We're sorry, but this phone is no longer in service." Worried, Jessie tried Luke's, but just got the same response. Panicking, she tried calling from a different phone, thinking that it might just be her phone messing up, but to no avail. The redhead only had one thought: "Where are Luke and Emma?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chpt. 2**_

Luke groggily woke up. He ached all over. Blinking, he figured out that he was in a dark room, which held nothing but him and the chair he was tightly tied to. "Where am I?" he wondered. Then, it all came rushing back to him, in one memory…

_The unknown man reached out to grab Luke, but Luke jumped out of the way, dragging Emma with him. Laughing, the stranger tripped Luke up, hauling him up by his arm to hold him in a tight grip. "Let go of him!" cried Emma. She reached out, only to be slammed into a wall and knocked unconscious. Her phone fell out of her pocket, and Luke reached for it, but it was quickly crushed underneath the man's large boot. A cloth was firmly pressed to Luke's face, and the world started to spin around him, until it dissolved into darkness, and he knew nothing but black._

Meanwhile, Emma woke up to loud voices and dirt in her hair. "Luke!" she cried, sitting up. The memory crashed into her like a wave. Her little brother! She hadn't been able to protect him for five minutes! She struggled to get to her feet, only to be gently pushed back down into sitting position by a police officer. Looking around, Emma saw Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, and even Bertrum talking to police officers, with the exception of Jessie, who was talking on the phone to someone who Emma could here all the way to her sitting position on the ground of the alleyway. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUKE IS MISSING?" the person on the other end screeched. Emma recognized it as her mother. Hot tears made their way to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

She put her face in her perfectly manicured hands, and cried.

Later, Emma left the police station, having answered a lengthy array of questions. Jessie's hand was slung across her shoulder, and she gently comforted her, telling her that it wasn't her fault. Emma blamed herself anyway. Luke had protected her more than she had him! A small comfort was that her parents were flying out to New York as quickly as they could, having caught a plane as soon as possible. They were even flying second class, which was something her mother had sworn long ago to never, ever, do. Finally, they reached the penthouse. And Emma ran to her room and cried.

Jessie sank tiredly onto the couch in the great room, having already put Ravi, Zuri, and Emma to bed. Now that she was alone, she let the sobs start. She loved all the kids, and now one of them was missing. Even though Luke could be a pain sometimes, she still cared deeply for him. She had held herself up in front of the others, but truth was, she was terrified. She only hoped Luke would be okay.

Meanwhile, Luke sat up as the door on the other side of the room creaked open revealing…

**Haha evil cliffie! Please, please review! It would make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Chpt. 3 **_

_**Warning Violence in this Chapter**_

Luke struggled as his kidnapper came closer. He desperately tried to spit the gag out of his mouth, put to no avail. He was suddenly struck across the face. "Stop struggling." The man growled. Luke obliged, eager not to be hit again. He got out a camera, and set it up facing Luke. Pressing the play button, he began to speak. "Hello, Ross family. If you ever want to see your precious Luke again, you will pay me the ransom of two million dollars. I know you have the cash, you are the Ross' after all. This-" he paused, to strike Luke across the face again. Luke was then punched in the stomach, the face, and the stomach again. The chair he was sitting on was pushed to the ground, and Luke was violently kicked, and was dragged across the floor by his hair. Luke's muffled yells could be heard through the thin piece of fabric stretched across his face. Seeming finished, the man resumed his speech, continuing on to say: "As I was saying, this is what will happen every day I have to wait for my pay." Grinning, he shut the camera off, and walked out with it, leaving Luke alone again.

Emma finished applying mascara as she got ready for school. In her opinion, she looked totes fabulous. Dressed in a cashmere sweater and Sevens jeans, with her golden curls falling about her shoulders, and her makeup done to perfection, she though she looked Emmalicous. Emma sniffed back a sob. Usually, she would complain about Luke, but he had been kidnapped. And what with that horrible ransom video they had received last night, she was more worried than ever. Her parents had arrived right before the video did, and the whole family had been in sobs all night. Even Jessie, who had been so composed about the whole thing, had broken down, crying about her best friend from grade school who had liked corn as much as Luke had. Another sob almost escaped. Emma! She scolded herself. Be STRONG. She walked down the grand staircase, and met her subdued family in the kitchen. After and quick breakfast, they were off to school. But school was not what she expected.

Jessie listened as Mrs. Ross talked on the phone to yet another police man about the ransom video they had received. "No, there was no address. It's almost like he doesn't want the money. You don't leave out a detail like that! OH, my Lukey, he's gone!" She wailed, working herself up to hysterics. Her husband wrapped his arm around her, his eyes red and puffy. Jessie walked to the living room and sat beside Bertrum. Bertrum looked at her sadly. "I hope he's okay…"

Meanwhile, Emma arrived at school, and opened her locker to find a note with unfamiliar hand writing inside: _Meet me after school in the alley. You know the one. Tell NO ONE, or your brother will get hurt again. –frsk _Emma let out a shocked gasp. Their was no questioning it. Luke was not getting hurt again. She was going to have to meet this- this madman. No matter how much she didn't want to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chpt. 4**_

Emma stood shivering in the alleyway that Luke had so recently been snatched from. A hand appeared on her shoulder. Emma shrieked, but was quickly silenced by a hand being put over her mouth. She was dragged down the alley, despite her struggles. She was then unceremoniously dumped into the back trunk. "NO!" she cried out. But the trunk was closed, and silence reigned.

Luke tensed as the door to his prison was opened. But instead of what he expected- his kidnapper, he got something quite different. His kidnapper was there, oh yes, but Emma, his sister, was with him. Emma struggled a kicked, but she was bound at the wrists and ankles, and a gag had been forced into her mouth. Blue eyes met brown as the siblings stared at each other. Emma, too, was quickly tied to a chair that seemed to have appeared. Then, to Luke and Emma's surprise, the gags were ripped from their mouths. "Don't bother screaming, the place is soundproofed." Said the abductor. "Let us go!" cried Emma. There was a loud SMACK as Emma was backhanded. "Don't you hit her!" Luke said angrily The man advanced on Luke, and Emma whimpered in fear for her brother. A punch to the stomach had Luke gasping for air, and the man smiled at his pain. "I have a note to write." He grinned, and walked out.

A horrified screech brought Jessie running to the kitchen. Arriving just on time, she managed to catch Mrs. Ross as she fell towards the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Jessie frantically. The distraught woman shoved something into Jessie's hand. The nanny's stomach dropped as she read the note now in her fingers.

_I have your Emma now to. –frsk _

The entire Ross family, minus Emma and Luke, and plus Jessie and Bertrum, stood beside the police and investigators currently on the Ross case, reading the note. Looking up they said: "We have some bad news." Jessie whimpered, wondering what it could be. The police looked at each other before continuing. "FRSK- It stand for Fake Ransom Serial Killer.

**Please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke!" hissed Emma. Are you okay? Luke nodded tiredly. "Right." Snorted Emma. Luke definitely looked worse for the wear. His face was bruised and bloodied, and the skin she could see on his arms was painted with colorful bruises. "How'd you get here?" Luke asked, confused. Emma sighed. She was guessing he wouldn't be happy with her answer.

"Fake Ransom Serial Killer?" asked Jessie with a tremble in her voice. "Yes- it means he sends out a fake ransom, but leaves out the address where he wants the money. Then he er- kills the child. It's his idea of a joke. We've been looking for this guy for years." Jessie looked at Ravi and Zuri, who both seemed close to a panic attack. She beckoned them out of the room, leaving their parents to talk with the police. "Will Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy find Luke and Emma?" asked Ravi. Zuri met Jessie's eye. Then she spoke before Jessie could answer. "Of course! We'll have them back in no time." Jessie looked at them, thinking of the two that weren't there. Would they?

"O-Okay, just move the chair with your feet closer to me." Emma commanded. "I'm TRYING!" whined Luke. Groaning, Emma shoved the chair along the floor with her feet, making a long scraping noise as she went. Luke cringed, wondering if their kidnapper could hear. Seeing this, Emma stated: "The room's soundproof, remember?" Luke nodded. He still looked a little upset. Just as Emma had suspected, he had blown up when she told him she had met the kidnapper without anyone else with her, just because she didn't want Luke to get knocked around a little. "You should have gotten the police to come with you! They could have caught him!" he had exclaimed. Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she finally was able to get close enough to Luke to start fiddling with his bonds. "Almost- GOT IT!" she cried. Luke wiggled his hands out of the now untied rope, and knelt down to undo his ankles. Successful, he jumped up and untied Emma. They looked at each other, and started for the door at the other end of the room.

Mrs. Ross sat with her head in her hands crying. Her husband stood beside her stony faced, but his wife could see the unbearable pain in his eyes. Slowly, they walked out of the room to meet Jessie, Ravi and Zuri. They caught a taxi that took them back to their penthouse, but it wasn't much better their, either. They could hear Bertrum sniffling over the pasta, and the fact that their weren't angry shouts echoing around just enforced the unbearable idea that Luke and Emma weren't their to create them.

Where are they?

Emma and Luke reached the door at the same time. "I was there first." Boasted Luke. "No you weren't! It was a tie!" argued Emma. Luke opened his mouth to retaliate, but then said instead: "I can't believe were fighting right now." Emma looking sheepish, tried the doorknob. "Locked." She groaned. Suddenly, Luke's hand snuck up to her hair to slip out a bobbypin. "NO!" Emma cried. "My hairdo!" Luke rolled his eyes, and started to pick the lock.


	6. Chapter 6

The lock made a _click_ as it was unlocked by Emma's bobbypin. A dark staircase was right in front of them now, smelling musty and wet. They crept up the stairs, finding a door at the top. A TV could be heard close by, along with the kidnappers deep laugh at whatever he was watching. Emma looked at Luke with wide, terrified eyes. Nodding reassurance, Luke slowly opened the door grateful it didn't creak. "Come on!" he mouthed to his stationary sister. She followed him as they crept out of that door, only to see the door leading outside sat in the TV room, which their captor was currently sitting in. Emma let out a soft moan. How would they get out of this one?

Jessie sat with Zuri, trying to appear interested in a tea party Zuri had asked her to have with her. Mr. Kipling suddenly swiped Jessie's cookie. "Hey! Mr. Kipling. You are grounded! You already had a cookie." Mr. Kipling crawled away, leaving a satisfied Jessie in his wake. Her victory was short lived, however, when Jessie returned to the thought that had been plaguing her mind since last night. _What if Luke and Emma are- dead? _

"Look, lets just run for it." Suggested Luke in a whisper. Emma shook her head no. "That's crazy! He'll see us!" Luke sighed. "Got a better idea?" Emma stood up, giving a curt nod to show she would go through with Luke's plan. Luke held up his hand counting one, two, and… THREE! The two kids ran for the door, and almost made it, when Emma was grabbed about the waist. "Luke!" she cried "Run!" Shocked at his sisters request to leave her, he didn't notice the vase flying past his head. It missed him by an inch, ruffling his hair, and bringing him back to the present situation. "No way! I'm not leaving you!" Emma let out a groan. All of a sudden, Luke charged at the man holding his sister. Unprepared, their captor stumbled back, cracking his head on the wall and dropping Emma in surprise. Emma sprinted across the room to her brother, but Luke was yanked back. "You kids have given me more trouble than I want." The kidnapper growled. "I think it's time I finish you."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma shrieked as he pulled Luke closer to him, twisting her brother's arm in a way that DEFINITLEY wasn't normal. There was a sharp crack, and a fresh howl of pain from Luke. Emma noticed the lamp, and before even she had thought out her plan, she was swinging it toward the mans head. He fell as the lamp made contact, almost landing on top of Luke, but Emma pulled her brother out of the way. "Come on!" she cried. They ran, Luke gasping and moaning from the pain of his newly broken arm. Emma saw that they were just outside New York. Come on, she thought, let a car pass! No such luck. Emma dragged her brother along, trying to ignore his cries of pain. "YOU. ARE. NOT. LEAVING!" Emma heard the roar behind her and pulled Luke along faster. She moaned as she saw the man gaining on them. "Go on, Emma-get help" moaned Luke. Emma just pulled him along harder. She was NOT leaving her baby brother behind.

Jessie watched Ravi and Zuri at the park. Zuri ran around, her pigtails bouncing, while Ravi chased her, demanding she give his phone back. "Zuri!" Jessie called sternly. Sighing, Zuri gave the cell back, and Jessie returned to her thoughts.

Mr. Ross had suggested he take the two to the park when Mrs. Ross had broken down again. Now all Jessie could do was pray.

Emma's mouth gaped as she turned and saw the kidnapper pulling out a gun. "Run faster!" she shrieked. "I'm trying!" panted Luke. His face was paper white, and his arm hung at an extremely scary angle. BANG! The gun went off, sending smoke into the air and a bullet into the night. Suddenly, Emma felt an explosive pain in her left leg. She tripped over, barely hearing Luke's panicked "EMMA!" She felt her weak and tired brother pulling her to her feet. She limped as fast as she could, panting and sobbing. "We're gonna die!" she cried, tears leaving a trail down her face. "No we're not! We'll be okay!" Luke reassured her. A car suddenly pulled up beside them. "Get in!" someone cried. Not hesitating, the two kids climbed in the car, and they zoomed off into the night.

Jessie arrived home to the pandemonium. "What's happening?" she cried. Mrs. Ross looked at her. "We're going to the hospital. They have Luke and Emma."


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter of my first fanfiction! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments!**

Luke looked at the brand new blue cast on his arm. He looked at Emma, sleeping gently beside him. The man in the car, seeing their conditions, had zoomed them to the hospital. He had left soon after, muttering about somewhere to be and looking extremely awkward. They had taken Emma into surgery to remove the bullet from her leg, and she had yet to wake up. Suddenly Luke heard a commotion outside his room, and then four or five people burst in. "LUKE!" someone screeched. He was smothered in hugs and kisses, most of them from his mom, who was now sobbing all over him. "Mum! Dad! Zuri, Ravi, Jessie, Bertrum!" he gasped out. Emma was now slowly waking up, to receive the same reception from her worried family. The doctor led the family out to tell them the two's condition, and they were deemed fit to return home the next day. The only loose end to tie up was the Fake Ransom Serial Killer.

"In other news, the Fake Ransom Serial Killer, or Ben Fordio, has been arrested and sentenced to life in prison, on the charges of murder, kidnapping, and resistance to arrest." The news ended, and the Ross family cheered at the jailing of Luke and Emma's captor. Luke and Emma grinned at each other. It was finally over.

The End


End file.
